1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to racks for mounting computer components, and in particular, to a universal system for mounting one or more doors to the racks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Servers are typically made up of electronic components that include processors and their associated electronics (e.g., memory, disk drives, power supplies, etc.) packaged in removable node configurations. To prevent damage during delivery from a manufacturer to a customer, the electronic components are stacked and/or mounted within an electronics (or IT) rack or frame, either in drawers in the rack or frame or at fixed locations thereon. After delivery in some instances, a customer may prefer to remove the electronic components from the manufacturer-provided rack and to mount the components onto already-existing IT racks at the customer site.